


The Night Of the High Rollers

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bets, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, Futanari, Impregnation, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Morning After, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anon request for a/o universe with Erik/Moira, where Moira is the alpha, Erik is her omega and either is all that thrilled about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of the High Rollers

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the concept of pop-up genitals - main idea was that everyone has basically the same set, the difference being what is outside/visible, and what is inside/hidden/pops up. Heat is the trigger that causes the pop up effect, and the a/o aspect is the usual 'alpha impregnates, omega carries' divide.

Erik was on his third lap, when he finally found the good running rhythm. It had been a while since he had done anything as simple and straightforward as running. It helped him to calm down, or at least made it easier to pretend calm, which was good enough. 

He visioned a finish line at the front door and spurted down the driveway. He run as hard as he could, concentrating solely on that imaginary line, the gravel crunching under his feet. He enjoyed the recklessness of it, looking forward for the exhaustion at the end. He crossed the line, imagining the ribbon to break across his chest and threw his hands up as a sign of victory. 

Someone clapped. Erik stopped still and turned, dropping his hands down to his sides. Moira sat on the front steps, smiling at him. She wore a white shirt with sleeves rolled up and blue jeans, her hair pulled up to a ponytail. The shirt revealed her tanned skin, something the pale spring sun couldn't give in these parts. 

“Good race! Did you win?”

“Yes. Though close call there at the last turn,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “How was Algiers?”

“I wasn't in Algeria. And even if I was, you know I can't talk shop with you,” she said and looked at him with a disapproving frown. “You look thinner again. You promised you would start eating better.”

“I am. Charles didn't include my calorie intake in his daily reports? Shocking.” 

“If you told me things yourself, I wouldn't have to go through Charles,” Moira said pointedly and stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. “How are you feeling? Or is even that too intrusive question for you?”

“No heat yet, if that's what you're getting at,” he said, standing his ground when Moira walked closer. He wouldn't back down this time, he could beat her. He was ready. 

“Stop twisting my words! I simply want to know how you are. Happy, tired, angry? What?”

“I'm tired to looking at you,” he said, knowing full well how she would react. “I would be happy if I would never see you again and angry that I can't make that happen.”

Erik saw the punch coming but did nothing to block it. She knew how to hit, a slow uppercut for his torso, painful but not damaging. He took it, trying to look like it had no impact on him. A hit was still a touch, and her touch always had an impact on him. 

“You talk to me like that, after everything I gave up for you? I was about to sign a marriage contract with a beautiful, sweet omega, who wanted nothing more than start a family with me. Instead I get stuck with you and your endless bullshit!” 

“I don't want to hear about your whores,” he said and she hit him again, hard enough to knock him back. He didn't have time to think another insult when she was on him, forcing his chin up to bare his throat before she bit down with an angry snarl. The pleasure crashed over him like a wave, his knees buckling underneath him. She didn't let go. She followed him to the ground, teeth sunk on his neck, breaking skin.

***

“Time!” Sean called and Angel looked at the antique clock on the mantelpiece. 

“Four minutes, twenty-seven seconds,” she said, and Alex whooped. 

“I said he'll be down in five minutes! Pay up!” 

Everyone held out their bills to him and he collected his winnings, before they turned back to the window.

“Five bucks says he will crush the car again without knowing,” Sean suggested. 

“I'm not taking that bet,” Angel said. “He always does that. This would be, what, the fourth car? Do you ever wonder how she explains that to the CIA? It must be one hell of a bureaucratic nightmare to get a new car every time she comes here.”

“I'm with Angel. But I have five bucks that say Moira will draw the first blood this time around,” Raven said, staring out to the front yard where Moira had managed to pin Erik down. “Fast bets though, she isn't holding back.”

“I'm in,” Sean said. “Erik looked for the fight. I say he's going to draw the first blood.”

“Moira,” Alex called, and Angel agreed with him. They all crowded the windowsill, pressing their faces against the glass. 

“You do know that if they realize that you watch them, they will join forces to kick your assess, no matter what their differences?” Hank pointed out from the sofa. “And Charles won't stop them, trust me.”

“Please. A Martian could land on top of them and they wouldn't notice,” Angel said, but she hopped down the windowsill all the same, and walked over to him, sitting down on the armchair. “Does your back still hurt?”

“No, I'm fine.” He had finally managed to arrange the throw pillow so it supported perfectly his lower back. He didn't want to move, though he was thirsty and a bit hungry. He visualized a glass of orange juice, and added a plate of cookies next to it. 

“She just stuck her hand down his pants!” Sean called and Angel bounced back to her feet. Hank glanced at her and she sat back down. 

“Erik isn't taking that well.” Alex hopped off the sill and walked to Angel. “Precautions,” he said, when Hank looked at him pointedly. Angel smirked. 

“Would you rather have your ass handed to you by Moira or by Erik?”

“I don't care as long as it's Moira,” Alex said and smirked back at her. Hank sighed and took his glasses off for a moment, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't really blame their attitude. They had witnessed every turn of Moira's and Erik's relationship, and they were all tired of it, the whole vicious circle that those two kept running. Still, it didn't make it alright to bet on them like a pair of race horses. 

“Here we go,” Charles said behind his back. “One orange juice, with crushed ice and a straw, as you asked.” 

Hank looked over his shoulder and pushed the glasses back on, smiling. Charles handed him the glass and pecked a quick kiss to his cheek before turning to window. 

“They are still out there? It's going to rain soon.”

“That will keep the tempers from flaring,” Hank said, sipping the juice. It was cold and tangy. “You didn't bring any cookies? I visioned them right next to the glass.” 

“Yes, I saw it, but no cookies. Dinner is almost ready.” 

“That is cold, big brother,” Raven said. “You knock the boy up and then don't even bring him cookies! Oh, I know! Five bucks says...”

“Do not finish that sentence Raven,” Charles said. “And you all should be ashamed! Get away from the window right now!”

“We need to get out there,” Sean said suddenly, all laughter stripped away from him. “I think they are about to kill each other. For real this time.”

***

Erik didn't want stitches, so Darwin dressed his wounds with pads and tape instead. The tape pulled his skin, and he wanted to tear it loose, but Darwin had threatened to get Charles to immobilize him for the night if he did that. Erik believed him, so he tried to ignore the feeling. 

Erik wasn't sure why he needed someone to sit with him, the injuries weren't that severe. He was conscious, and he had no broken bones. But if he had to have someone around, he was glad that it was Darwin. He was smart, and he didn't try to fill the silence with pointless small talk. Erik watched him pack away the medical kit. 

”How is she?”

”Moira? She's fine. Few bruises, nothing serious.”

“Is she still here?”

Darwin closed the box, and put it aside. He picked up a chair and carried it next to the bed, sitting down. “Yes, she is staying for the night. I can go get her, if you like.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Erik looked out the window, the day turning dark when the rain clouds covered the sky. First heavy drops smashed against the glass. “No.”

They sat in silence for a while, listening the rain. Erik leaned against the pillows. The tape still itched, and the room was too hot. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Erik shrugged, and leaned for the water glass on the nightstand. Darwin passed it on to him. 

“Why do you put yourself through this? She gives you a way out of the bond, and you won't take it. She gives you a way in to her life, and you won't take that either. It makes no sense.”

“She's a human, and she works for the government. I can't be part of her life.”

“But you don't want to let her go either,” Darwin said, staring at him. “Why is that?”

Erik emptied the glass and passed it back to him. He was still thirsty. 

“I don't have any hold on her. She wants to stay away, fine with me.”

Darwin shook his head and smiled. “She's right. You are so full of bullshit.”

“She's the alpha, she holds all the cards in this game. Can you open the window? It's so stuffy in here,” he asked, kicking the covers away. His skin burned. Darwin frowned and reached to touch his wrist, and on touch, adapted so fast that Erik couldn't follow it. His skin twirled like water going down the drain and he pulled his hand away.

“What was that?”

“You are about to drop. Lie still, I'll get...”

Erik didn't hear what he would get, his vision fractured and he plunged in the dark. 

***

“Wake up, wake up...”

Moira laid on him, her naked skin like rain against the scorched plains of his body. He tried to move and it hurt, but underneath the pain was an undercurrent of pleasure, warm and wide. Moira shifted against him, and the sensation crackled across his skin. He gasped, surprised, not knowing if it was pain, or pleasure. Moira glanced up, the bruise under her eye making her look ominous. 

“Finally. I didn't want you to miss this.”

“What's happening?”

“Hmm...Can't you tell?” She moved again, rolling her hips in slow circle. Bright lights burst in his vision, the pleasure shaking his body. “One sniff of you, and I've never been this hard in my life.” 

“You are...That's your...”

“Cock. Daunting, I know. Don't worry darling. You will love it soon enough.”

He struggled against her hold, trying to grab her arms or shoulders, to roll her off of his chest. Moira hissed a warning, letting go of his hair and snapping a hold of his throat, squeezing hard. 

“No no, none of that,” she said and his hands dropped to his side obediently. He grimaced, and turned his eyes away from hers, staring up to the ceiling. She snorted a laughter. “Aw. My darling martyr, little suffering maiden. I had hoped you would understand yourself better than that when we get this far.”

“I understand everything,” he muttered to the ceiling. “You. Me. This.” 

“No you don't. You've never even tried,” she whispered and shifted her hold, pinning his arm down with one hand, forcing his head up with another. “You can't admit the truth, but you feel it, right down to the last cell of your body. You are mine, and I am yours. Simple as that.”

Her warm mouth hovered over the bruises and she waited like that for a heartbeat before she pressed her lips against the aching skin. The touch was electric, every brush of her lips a new jolt of energy that she poured into his body. He tried to squirm free of her hold, but even though she weighted hardly nothing, she held him firmly in place. She took her time, tracing the contours of the bruises, until Erik thought he would go insane from that touch alone. 

Then she shifted and pressed her lips chastely against his, and without a warning thrust her cock in his cunt with a rough push. He screamed, the sound muffled under her lips. He felt her smile as she tore him apart. She held still and kissed him over and over. The pain faded and the pleasure intensified with every passing moment, his skin lush and heated under hers. She pushed again, harder, and something gave inside him, her cock sliding all the way in. Black dots danced across his vision, and he struggled to breathe. Moira broke the kiss, lightening her hold on him.

“I'm going to kill you,” he muttered. “Slit your throat, and carve you open like a deer.”

She looked up, eyes dark. “That's more like it, at last you listen to me. You want my life? Take it.” She moved again, rolling her hips, the move that left him wrecked with pleasure. ”I'll give it to you. I only ask yours in return.”

”You can't have it.”

She laughed against his skin, her hot breath tickling his ear, and moved again, a gentle thrust and thousand synapses fired inside his skull like fireworks. He clawed the sheets in a futile attempt to find support, something to hold on to. He'll be damned if he held on to her. She kept going, every thrust of her cock sparking a new layer of pleasure. His hips moved to meet her thrust, and that enticed her to thrust faster. She filled him, the pressure painful and glorious at the same time. He felt the orgasm build inside him, not the kind he recognized, but he couldn't mistake it if for anything else. 

Moira pushed up, grabbing the headboard for support, her thrusts more frantic. She grunted with the thrusts, the sound blending with the slick, wet slap of their flesh. The muscles in her arms and shoulders trembled from the strain, her breasts swaying so close, over his mouth. He licked his lips and surged up, catching the hard nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. He wanted her to feel the pain too, feel everything. She grunted and leaned down, giving him more skin to lick and nip. She tasted clean, salty. The first orgasm crashed over him without a warning, and he moaned. 

“Do you want it?” she demanded, staring down on him, with such a solemn look that Erik had trouble understanding what she meant. He touched her hip, sliding his hand to rest against her back, the dip of the spine, the curve of her ass. “Do you? Say it.”

“I want you,” he said. “I want your children.”

“Why?”

“Because you are mine. And I am yours,” he whispered, the words like a tremor and he came again, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the look on her face. She fucked him harder, and he came again, and again, one orgasm bleeding into the next one, his body soon too overwhelmed to distinguish between them. It was one endless, edgeless sensation. He pushed back to meet her thrusts, he had to move, that was all his body wanted to do, but she was in control, setting the pace and holding it. Until she couldn't hold it back anymore, and she shouted his name as she came in warm, wet spurts, her cock twitching inside him. She laughed, and kissed him, over and over. Erik pulled her tighter against his chest, holding her close. 

”Only the first one is serious, the rest we can do just because we can,” she said and kissed him again, small pecks all over his face, hands tangled to his hair and the messed sheets. Erik kissed her back.

***

The rain had stopped, and when Moira opened the window, the air smelled like leaves and grass. Moira sat back on the bed, the mattress tipping and he groaned in protest.

“I'm sorry darling. Here. Drink this.” She put her arm under his shoulders to lift his head, and held the water glass to his lips. He took a gulp. The water tasted amazing, like he had never drank water before this moment. He kept drinking until Moira pulled the glass away. “Easy, easy.”

“More,” he asked and Moira brought the glass back to his lips. He shook his head and touched her thigh. She smiled and leaned to put the glass on the nightstand. She turned back to him and pulled him closer, letting him lean his head against her chest. 

“Darling, the heat is passing, there isn't much left to play with. Why don't you try to sleep, hm?”

Erik shook his head again and slid down her body, trailing kisses over her stomach, stopping to pay attention to her navel before continuing his way down. She giggled and let him do it without protest. The dissipating heat had left her cock soft and frail, so different from its earlier glory. He took her cock in his mouth, sucking the tip gently first before taking it all in. She rested her hand against his neck, her breathing heavier. 

“We should've...uhmm...done this earlier, I would've...there, there...loved to fuck your throat. Uhh.”

Erik slathered her cock with spit, letting it dribble and pool on her thighs and the sheets, already soiled beyond repair. She moaned and humped against his face, her moaning getting louder as her cock shrunk. Erik used his tongue, rubbing the soft, delicate flesh as it disappeared back to her.

“Maybe next time,” he muttered as he lifted his head for a moment to breathe, before changing his position, crawling between her legs. She lifted her leg, and rested her thigh against his shoulder, the skin smooth and cool against his. He pressed his mouth back against her cock, still there, still traceable with the tip of his tongue. 

“Next time? Uuh...You think there will be...uhm...a next time?”

Erik didn't reply, but licked harder, pressing his tongue flat against the engorged nub, her flesh teetering between the two shapes, his teasing keeping her on the edge. She had washed up, and she tasted clean, only a trace of heat and sex remaining underneath it. Erik chased that wisp of taste, lapping it up, savoring it. Wanting more. 

Moira gasped and bucked against his mouth, her cock smoothing away like magicians trick. The heat was over, but the desire was still there. He held her, and didn't let her go, until she came with a sharp cry, shuddering in his hold. 

***

“There is now a cleaver stuck into the door frame,” Hank said, angling to sit down while balancing a teacup in his hand, a plate full of toast in other and a box of cereal under his arm. “But I managed to snatch these. Say what you will about my figure, but I can still move goddamn fast when needed.”

“You mean you move fast when you are hungry, which is always,” Raven pointed out and Angel smacked her shoulder. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I meant...well done Hank! And nothing wrong with you. Except we don't have any bowls, or spoons. Or milk.”

“I'm pregnant, not an idiot. Darwin will get those. Give it a minute.”

“What's with the cereal?” Sean asked, walking in the room and plopping on the chair next to Angel. “It's Erik's week to cook, and he always makes pancakes.”

“Oh, not today,” Alex said and laughed. “Today he decided to turn the kitchen his own personal war zone. This is what we have managed to gather through the hail of knives. Want a piece of bruised apple?” 

Sean frowned and Angel snatched the piece Alex held out. “I'll take it,” she said and bite it before Sean had time to protest. 

“What's with Erik? The fight with Moira still bugging him?” Sean asked, stealing a piece of toast from Hank, who had sipped his tea and couldn't defend his haul. 

“You don't know? How you don't know? The blind and deaf in twenty-mile radius know!” 

“Know what?”

“That he finally heat-dropped last night and Moira fucked his brains out, then left without so much as a note. So Erik is royally ticked off at the moment,” Raven summed up, and Angel smacked her again. “Ow! What? That's what happened! She dumped him, and he flipped!” 

“You don't know why she left, or if she left at all! She could come back,” Alex pointed out. 

“Or it could be work related, right? A big CIA emergency,” Angel added. “Maybe she wanted to stay but she didn't have a choice.”

Before Raven had time to answer, Charles walked to the dining room, bringing with him the smell of rain, and fresh air. He liked his routines, and another downpour didn't stop him from taking his morning walk. 

“Good morning,” he said, leaning to kiss Hank before glancing around the table. “This is your breakfast? What's going on?”

“Moira left. Erik flipped. Pay up,” Hank said and held out his hand. Raven snickered with Sean as Charles sighed and pulled a folded bill from his pocket, giving it to Hank 

“She'll be back,” Charles said, starting to take his coat off. “I'm sure of it. But in time being, I better go talk with Erik. For the lack of food, I take he is in the kitchen?”

“Darwin is there with him. Be careful. And bring orange juice!” Hank called after him. “So. Who wants to bet if she comes back or not?”

***  
Epilogue: All-In

Erik ran with ease, crossing through the back garden, around the corner and down the driveway. He had planned to ran across the lawn and down to the woods, but when he reached the front door, he saw Moira. She sat on the steps again. This time she wore black coat and heels, hair tucked into a stern bun. She also had a gun, Erik could feel it in a holster under her shoulder. She looked like was on her way to a funeral, or a spy convention. Not that she would admit such a thing.

“You came back,” Erik said, stopping at the foot of the stairs. “How was Russia?”

“Hard to say, wasn't there,” she said, getting up. Erik didn't believe her, but it didn't matter where she had been. She was back, and part of him wanted to snap her neck, another part wanted to pull her in his arms and force her to stay. 

“I heard you got the test results. One time is really all it takes, huh?” She walked down the steps, close but not close enough to touch him. She clutched a large manila envelope under her arm, and she looked tired, grim. Erik crossed his arms to keep from reaching for her.

“Technically, we did it several times,” he said.

“Oh. That's true.”

The silence grew awkward. Erik didn't know what to say, and Moira stood there, staring out to the lawn like she hadn't seen it before. 

“What's that?” Erik asked, nodding toward the envelope. 

“Oh, yes. I put it together for you,” she said, holding the envelope out to him. "I tried to think every possible contingency." 

Erik took it and untied the string, glancing in. The envelope was full of documents, neatly bundled with paperclips. The first one was a heavy, cream-colored paper. He took it out and read it over. A marriage certificate, otherwise filled except for the names and signatures. Erik looked back to her.

“What is this?”

“I want you to marry me.”

“No.”

“I thought you would say that,” Moira said. ”So I pulled some strings and got you the next best thing. A high-end fake certificate, one that will always check out. I made sure of it.”

Erik looked at it again. He knew enough of forging documents to know that a piece of paper like this was hard to come by, never mind expensive and highly illegal. 

”Risky. Your career could go up in flames for this.”

Moira shrugged. ”Trust me, this is the least of things I've done that could destroy my career at the moment. And you need that piece of paper. Without one, you are defenseless. You won't even get into the hospital if you need it, any dim-wit magistrate can take your newborn for any flimsy excuse.”

Erik laughed, the mere thought ridiculous. Moira smirked at him. ”Well, probably not. But at least you can avoid thousand pointless battles with that golden ticket.”

“You left the names blank,” he noted. 

“I didn't know if you wanted to use an alias. I added other legal documents there, so you can build a whole new identity out of it, if you need one. Though I have to ask that you would try not to commit any crimes under that persona. Or at least don't get caught.”

Erik smirked and shuffled the papers. She had planned this well. The last piece of paper was a testament. Erik stopped, and pulled it out, reading it through. He was the beneficiary, or strictly speaking the unborn child was, through him. 

“And this?”

Moira looked away, her shoulders tense. “I would like to have my name on the birth certificate, but I'm not sure if that's in your best interest. In that case, in the eyes of the law, the child won't be mine. But I know, and you know, and maybe you let the child know too.”

Erik didn't interrupt her, he only watched her body language. She was angry, or worried, clearly tying loose ends here. The gun she carried was like an exclamation point. 

”What kind of trouble are you in?” he asked when she stopped talking.

“Deep. I don't know what will happen, but at the moment it doesn't look good.”

“This is your take on good-bye, is it? An envelope full of legal crap?”

Moira turned to look at him. “Crap? That is a top notch forgery right there! That wasn't cheap, and the guy who does those? So deep in the underground I needed a miners hat to find him! It took me two weeks to get all of that together, and you call it crap? You selfish, ungrateful, stubborn...”

”Me? You are selfish! You do this to me and then run off to some half-cocked mission, get tangled with some idiotic spy games that will land you in a prison, or a hospital, or a body bag, and leave me alone to take care of the children, and I don't want to be a widower, I don't even look that good in black!”

They stared at each other for a long while in silence. Then his words sunk in and Moira blinked. 

”Children?”

”What?”

”You said 'children', a plural. As in several of them?”

“I'm having twins,” Erik said, crossing his arms. 

“You are lying.”

“Well, yes. It could be triplets. The heartbeats were difficult to tell apart.”

”Goddamn, I'm good,” Moira said and Erik snorted. ”Sure. It's all about you. Typical.”

”Fine. You are super-fertile, I'm super-fertile, congratulations all around. How many rounds of fighting you want to do today? Give me an estimate, I have a plane to catch at six.”

”You are leaving, again? You just got here! We have to talk Moira. Actual conversation, preferably inside, with some hot beverage included. Like tea. That's a good social buffer,” Erik suggested. ”Unless you don't like tea.”

Moira stared at him surprised, like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. He hadn't actually thought to use Charles' suggestion word to word, but at least he had gotten her to consider staying. Moira kept staring at him, and Erik felt self-conscious. He turned to glance at the Mansion windows. Three faces backed quickly away from the first floor window. He would have to have talk with them about that. 

”I can't stay Erik, I have to catch that flight. But I'll be back on Saturday. I would love to have some tea then,” she said. ”If the offer still stands.”

”Fine, go catch your flight,” he said. “And you better not die. I got the prerogative to kill you, no one else. I called it first.”

“Hm. Yes you did. It was very sweet of you,” she said and smiled. “A kiss goodbye or is that one step too far?”

“Probably.”

“Let's do it anyway,” she suggested and walked closer, leaning against him and tilting her head for the kiss. He leaned down to kiss her. She tasted just the way he remembered.

***

“Yes! Finally! He did it, I won!”

“Son of a bitch! Why couldn't he hold back for another minute?”

“And she came back, which I means I won too! Pay up Alex!”

“Double or nothing if they get married within next month?”

“Sean stop it, I'm not taking that bet!” 

“Yes you will. It's too good to pass.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [High Rollers (The Nerdy Boy Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091181) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain)




End file.
